


Fanvid - Lost

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 vid with McKay/Weir focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - Lost

Vid from back in 2006.

**Length** : 5:11 minutes

**Song:** "Tired of You" by Foo Fighters

**Warnings:** none

**Spoilers:** Season 1 of Stargate Atlantis only

 

Streaming below or download link [here](http://www.mcweir.com/vids/purpleyin/Purpleyin-Lost.WMV) for 49Mb wmv

  


[Lost](http://vimeo.com/81123435) from [purpleyin](http://vimeo.com/user22791946) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: pyin**


End file.
